The present disclosure relates generally to methods for determining operational settings, and, more particularly to methods for determining operational settings according to country codes, and related devices.
With the convenience of portable devices, such as mobile phones, smart phones, and PDAs, one can easily carry a device when traveling. Some functions on the devices, however, are country based. For example, TV output video signal formats differ by country. In America, Canada, Japan, South Korea, Mexico, Philippines, Taiwan, and others, the video signal format is NTSC (National Television System Committee). In Australia, China, Germany, Hong Kong, Singapore, and others, the video signal format is PAL (Phase Alternation by Line). In France, Egypt, Iran, Vietnam, and others, the video signal format is SECAM (Systeme Electronique Couleur Avec Memoire). If the devices roam from Taiwan to China, the TV output video signal format must be reset to PAL. Conventionally, the reset procedures for functions are performed manually, which is inconvenient and time-consuming.